Do Others As Unto To You
by The RookieWriter
Summary: We usually don't see many girls in all the men lives. Read as Nowaki and Hiroki take an American girl in need who has no idea about her past. Read on as all your well known JR men spend time with this unexpected girl! Read to find everything out! ;
1. Chapter 1

Note: Just letting you know I only saw the anime and have not read the manga. So don't mind if I make them a bit different. I hope people don't mind an OC in this one.

_____________________________________________

Nowaki was pouring water onto the flowers as he usually does in the mid afternoon. He prepared to greet the entering customer as soon as he heard the bell ringing from the door being opened.

Misaki was planning to purchase a bouquet for his lover, who had just won a writer's award, to make up for the entire trauma and the gap built between them for the past 12 months. What many people don't know is that his lover is the famous writer Akihiko Usami.

"Hello, how may I help you?" Nowaki greeted.

"Could I get a bouquet for around 3000 yen?" Misaki requested.

"Or course! A present for somebody?" Nowaki said.

"Yes." Misaki answered.

"What kind would you like?" Nowaki asked.

_What kinds of flowers are gorgeous for Usagi-San? _Misaki thought.

"Roses! I'd like some roses!" Misaki exclaimed.

"Okay, roses it is!" Nowaki understood.  
Misaki left the store with the bouquet of his recently bought roses tucked in his left arm.

"Those are very nice flowers. Are they for somebody?" A girl asked.

_Did she just speak English? _ Misaki was surprised indeed.

Speaking English as best as he can, he said, "Well, they're for Usagi-San. You must have heard of Usami Akihiko."

"Oh yeah, he's a pretty good writer.

After that small talk, Misaki just left to take a train to meet his lover later on.

Mika just decided to walk into the store to browse around. _Everything hasn't been right lately._

"A present for his girlfriend? He seems so innocent and naive._" _Nowaki murmured to himself.

"If only you knew." Mika told Nowaki.

"Did you just speak English?!" Nowaki exclaimed.

"Yeah, I'm an American. But I do know a little bit of Japanese. I'm Mika."

"Nowaki." Nowaki introduced himself.

_Mika is a very sensitive looking little girl. She must be five foot four, brown long straight hair, dark brown eyes, with her continuous blushing along with her straight posture. Where is her family at? Is she lost? Should I offer her a place to stay with me and Hiro-San for the night?_

"Mika. Shouldn't you be with your family? Where are they?"

"I don't remember anything about them. So I don't know where they are at. I hope I can meet them again."

"I'm an orphan too." Nowaki told her.

"I know I have a real family. I must have amnesia." Mika said.

"So you don't remember anything about them?" Nowaki asked.

"No. I don't know what to do." Mika started to tear up.

"Why don't you stay with me and Hiro-San for tonight?" Nowaki offered.

"Oh no. I couldn't. I wouldn't want to bother you and Hiro-San." Mika assured him.

"Don't worry. I'll explain everything to Hiro-San. Hiro-San's adorable!"

Mika looked at Nowaki very suspiciously. She looked down on her red cloak thinking many thoughts about this occurring moment._ I wonder what Hiro-San looks like. His petite girlfriend maybe. Or his roommate. Whoever Hiro-San is, Hiro-San's very lucky to have someone like Nowaki. _

The flower shop was closed soon after they have just met. Nowaki was surprised when Mika told him that she was only fourteen years old. _She looks much more grown up. _

Hiroki was just walking out of the school building. He was still upset by the words of Miaygi. Miyagi was always teasing Hiroki for his relationship with Nowaki. Miyagi only teases Hiroki for he has a man relationship himself, but tries to hide that fact.

_I better call Nowaki. I better tell him I'm going to be late again. _Hiroki started to call Nowaki using the speed dial on his cell phone.

Nowaki was preparing Stir-Fry for them and his new guest. His phone rang loudly. His hands were too full to answer.

"Mika, could you answer the phone please?" Nowaki struggled for his small request.

"Sure." She picked up his phone. "Hello." She greeted.

"WHO IS THIS?!" Hiroki yelled in the phone.

"This is Mika. Nowaki is a little busy. May I ask who this is?"

"Kamijou." Hiroki answered darkly. "Just tell him I'm going to be late tonight."  
"You got it, Kamijou."

Hiroki hung up first. _Did she just speak English with me?_

"Who was that?" Nowaki asked.

"A guy named Kamijou. He said he is going to be late. Did you invite him for a football game?"

Nowaki laughed at her question. _What do Americans do for fun? "_Kamijou is Hiro-San's last name. Trust me, you'll love Hiro-San. Hiro-San is very adorable!"

_Why does Hiro-San sound like a guy? _Mika wondered to herself.

Hiroki was thinking to himself about Mika, the girl who just answered Nowaki's cell for him right now.

_What is she to him? He wouldn't cheat on me. What if she tried to seduce him? I better let him explain this one to me._

The Stir-Fry was steaming on the table. Mika was shivering in her damp cloak. The heavy rain had soaked it. It was the only outfit that she has to cover her outfit. _It's freezing in here._

Nowaki looked at Mika with sorrow eyes. _She looks so cold. She's going to get sick._ He gave her his gray hoodie, Hiroki's jeans, and a pair of socks from the laundry that he hung up to dry in the early morning. "Dry yourself, and change into these clothes."

"I'm all right. I've been through worse." Mika assured.

"Please." Nowaki begged.

Mika gave out a sigh and began to change into the bathroom.

Hiroki began to open the door. When he went inside, he could see a girl sleeping on their living room couch.

_Is this Mika? Why is she sleeping here? Wearing our clothes?!_

"Hiro-San." Nowaki greeted, giving him a kiss. "Welcome home."  
Mika began to wake up. "Oh, this is Hiro-San?" She took out her hand. "Hello. I'm Mika."

Hiroki only glared at her. _What does this girl mean to him? Her face, her sensitivity, how could he? _

_______________________________________________

Last Note: I only made this OC cause there isn't a lot of girls in the JR universe. Plus, this practically wrote itself. I hope this first chapter wasn't a waste of time.


	2. Chapter 2

"You must be Hiro-San. Right?" Mika asked when Hiroki didn`t answer.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!" Hiroki exploded. "Why are you wearing our clothes?! I want answers out of you, girl! How old are you, 19?"

"I didn´t want to wear them. I´m only 14, and Hiro-San is the only name I know that is you."

"Hiro-San. I forgot to tell her only i can call you that." Nowaki said.

Hiroki grunted. _Yeah__right__. _

"Don´t worry, Hiro-san. Mika´s telling the truth.

Hiroki saw underneath the sagging jeans Mika was wearing were his teddy bear boxers.

¨Why are you wearing my undergarments?! Whose pants are those anyway?!" Hiroki yelled, acting in pure emotion.

"Nowaki´s were even more baggier." Mika answered honestly.

"Those were yours? I thought they were from the hospital." Nowaki commented.

"So did I." Mika agreed.

On Hiroki´s 18th birthday, his mother gave him those boxers as a present. Hiroki was very embarassed, so he stuffed them deep inside his drawers. Hiroki never wanted Nowaki to found out _that _secret.

"Hiro-San. How do you feel about Stir-Fry?" Nowaki asked to change the subject.

While Hiroki and talking, Mika started to look around the house. One of her favorite pastimes to do was to take pictures with her camera phone, which is often why she takes the phone and the charger along with her red backpack everywhere she goes.

_Hiro-San must be the kind of person who loves to read. _Mika thought as she looked at a bookshelf with his name on top, which appears the name was burned onto.

She was browsing every book, touching them every time she saw one. She recongized a book that a book she had read in America. She opened up that very same book.

The cover was blue. When Mika opened it, she saw a photo of two boys. One boy was scowling in the picture, the other one, Mika noticed, had Silver hair and Violet eyes.

When she look at the back, their names were Hiroki and Usami.

_Usami? _Mika wondered. She still remembered the name of the writer the boy, looks like a Misaki and who strangly bought flowers for him, told her about. She could remember _that_, but nothing about her life in America.

"Hiro-San? Could you check on Mika please?" Nowaki want to do it himself, but he was tirad from his day at the hospital and he wanted his lover to love Mika as a daughter like Nowaki soon did.

Hiroki wanted the complete opposite.

Mika saw Hiroki owns 3 copies each of all of Usami´s books. She took out the picture she just saw and used her phone as a delightment.

Hiroki just saw Mika with his precious childhood photograph in her hand. He immidiately snatched it from her.

"What are you doing?! Do you know it´s rude to look into other people´s belongings?! Hiroki practically scolded Mika.

"I´m sorry, Hiro-San. I was only curious." Mika apologized calmly.

"I thought I told you not to call me that!"

"How about Hiroki?" Mika asked.

"Call me Kamijou." Hiroki told Mika finally.

Later, Nowaki and Hiroki were eating dinner together. With Mika too.

"What career are you planning to do?" Hiroki asked Mika, with plain curiousity.

"A photographer. I don´t know why, but taking pictures facinates me" Mika admitted.

Nowaki smiled at her answer.

"So Nowaki´s a flowerist, and Kamijou´s a libarian. Never would of known." Mika guessed.

"True, kid. But I´m also a doctor for children. Hiro-San´s a collage teacher. He is so adorable and brillant. Truely amazing." Nowkai slid his fingers into Hiroki´s hair.

Hiroki was so nervous about Nowaki touching him, but he was also afraid that Mika would turn against them. These emotions were dancing around in his head. Mika didn´t care if they were roommates, lovers, or even if Kamijou hates her. She loves them as if they were her parents.

_To be continued._

If it´s hard to read, I´m in another country and it´s a true pain. For the anime funny stuff, I decide to leave that up to the reader.

Until then, hope you enjoy this chapter. 


End file.
